From that day
by worsTnighTmare00
Summary: paily story inspired by Shrek:Foreverafter. AU fanfic
1. Chapter 1

When things seem to be so perfect us usually say "I wish that everyday will be like this moment" but we humans always wanted more. It is hard for us to be contented. We wanted the inconsistency and the feeling of adrenaline to feel alive but if it is given we always complain. That sums up what I learned for the past 23 hours. Humans are so complex and full of contradiction while life is full of irony.

I guess you're curious on what happen don't you? So here's what happen

FOUR MONTHS AGO

"What did I do deserved someone like you? " Paige whispers in my ears while we are watching the sunset

"I'm the lucky one" I kissed her on her cheek

"Let's dance" Paige suggested to me, and then I turned around to see if she is serious.

"But there is no music" I laugh at her antics. She put her hands on my waist then lean her forehead on mine.

"Just listen to the beat of our hearts" then she closed her eyes and started to sway slowly to the imaginary music.

"Why are you so perfect?" I murmured to her shoulder

We swayed to the beat of our hearts for several minutes then she snapped her fingers. The next thing I hear is a melody from a violin. I look around find where the music is coming. Then suddenly Paige covered my eyes using her hands.

_Golden leaves looked brown to me_

_The world had less color without you_

_Shapes in the sky looked plain to my eyes_

_The world had less color without you_

"Paige what are you doing?" I hear her giggled then she guided me while we walk.

_I know plenty of people with eyes closed_

_They don't see you like I do_

_Darling, I do_

_Notes on the keys meant nothing to me_

_The world didn't sing without you_

_Birds in the trees fell silent for me_

_The world didn't sing without you, without you_

_I know plenty of people with eyes closed_

_They don't see you like I do_

_Darling, I do_

_Darling, I do see you_

_I know plenty of people with eyes closed_

_They don't see you like_

_I know plenty of people with eyes closed_

_They don't see you like_

_I know plenty of people with eyes closed_

_They don't see you like I do_

_Darling, I do_

_Darling, I do_

_Darling, I do, I do_

_Darling, I do_

_Darling, I do see you_

"Will you marry me Emily Fields?"

[a/n: i don't know how to write the story that i want XD it's a paily story inspired by the story of shrek forever after this is my first time in writing so i really need your guidance]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE DAY BEFORE THE END

"Good morning Em" I feel someone kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?"

"It's already 7 in the morning; I just wanted to wake you up before I go. "

"Or you could just stay here"

"Em you know that I want to but you know that I can't" she said with her sad eyes

"Right... you can't"I said then lay down again

"I promise to make it up to you. I love you" she kissed the top of my head

I didn't respond to her but I know that she's waiting for me to look at her so I turn around. I can see that she is sad because of my attitude.

"Okay okay stop the puppy eye look; I love you too" I roll my eyes but I can't help the smile.

When she leaves I lie down again and think of what could happen if I didn't accept the proposal of Paige.

It's not that I don't love her; it is because after that day Paige is always too busy because she wanted to give me everything. She wanted to prove to everyone that I didn't make a wrong decision in accepting her proposal even in our young age. I know that I'm being selfish for wanting to have her all for myself but that what i really feel.

"I'd trade all of my tomorrows for one single yesterday"

[a/n: now im stuck]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Later that day**

I get up decided to have a walk. To empty my mind, I think I'm just so i hear something on the radio.

"_I wanna go back to the way we used to be  
I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me  
I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time  
Every smile and every moment  
If only I have (If only I have) a time machine."_

I know that Paige just wanted what's best for us and I don't have any doubts about that but sometimes I really just miss her playful side.

Before I could open the door to leave, someone knocked

"Arghh... too early for a visitor"

I'm surprised when I see that it is Hanna she don't usually wake up this early

"Wow I thought it was Spencer why are you up this early?" I ask her while I open the door a little wider to let her in.

"Don't worry she will come too, and for your other question I'm here to ask you if you have plans for tomorrow" she said while grinning from ear to ear

"What's with the smile? Nope we don't have... I mean I don't"

"What do you mean me?" I heard Spencer ask. I didn't notice that she is already here

"Spence have you heard about knocking?" I said sarcastically

"Well it is open and" I cut her in mid sentence because I know that it would only lead to some lecture about locking the damn door.

"Okay Spence I get it so what bought the two of you here?"

"What's with the bad mood in this early em?" Hanna asked

"Just stuffs that can't get out of my mind" I answer I really want to confide to someone but I don't

know if they will understand what's running on my pretty little head

"What is it em" this time Spencer ask me

"Nothing I just feel that... I mean I don't feel the presence of Paige"

I can see the shock on their face and then Spencer raised her brow and I know that she wanted me to explain what I just said.

"It's not that I don't love her guys, I really love her more than anything I just feel that she didn't have time for me that I also needed an appointment to have her all for myself. God she is my wife!" I said then put my hands up to emphasize my frustration

"Em if your just horny and sexually frustrated get over it" Hanna commented

I glared at her then shakes my head. I don't want to let my two bestfriend know that Hanna is slightly right but that's not the main reason of my frustration.

"Em whatever reason you had to be in this foul mood forget about it, we all knew that Paige is doing all of this for both of you and you know that her company is just starting and it really needs to be supervised at this moment. Don't worry she will make it up to you"

Then I feel my phone vibrating I stand and answer the phone

"Hi Paige did you forget something?"

"Nope I just want to ask if you're planning something for you birthday tomorrow?"

"Nah I don't feel like celebrating that I'm getting old, why?"

"Ahmm I just wanted to make sure that you're all mine for tomorrow I will be having a break for your big day"

"Sounds like a plan"

I can't help the smile forming on my lips. My wishes really do come true after just a short moment. I can have Paige all for myself tomorrow I really miss her and do something just like the old times. God I don't know what can I do if something bad will interrupt our alone time. I hope that I still have one last wish

[a/n: please post reviews i really need your opinions... i thought im stuck with chapter two ]


End file.
